Here Be Monsters
by Shiori Kudo
Summary: Alea is a Trapper employed by the Ministry of Monsters. These are her adventures. Please read A/N inside. Rated T for safety.


**A/N:** This is based on a game that I've been playing lately called Here be Monsters. The basic storyline can found on here_be_monsters_.wika_.com under the "Gameplay" tab. Before you read the story, here are a few vocabulary words you should know:

**Folk:** the race that's equivalent to humans. they have pointed ears.

**Homestead:** your house and land, where craft items, cook food, raise your animals, and plant and harvest your crops.

**Ministry** ** of Monsters:** an organization dedicated to trapping and curing monsters of the Corruption. They have a world-wide network of trappers and specialists who have dedicated their lives to trapping, alchemy, and engineering.

**Starium: **A warm, pulsating, alien rock that began to fall from the sky many years ago. Since then, plants have mutated and monsters have become Corrupted, turning against those they once lived with peacefully. On the up side, Starium can be refined and in its pure form has marvelous alchemical properties. It's a base component of most of our more magical potions.

**Trapper:** someone who works for the Ministry of Monsters.

definitions of Starium and Ministry of Monsters, which from now on will be referred to as MoM or the Ministry, are from here_be_monsters_.wika_.com

Also, I'm taking some creative liberty with Alea's outfit and appearance.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except for Alea.

* * *

In the Cotswolds, England, Alea approached the other woman standing there. The woman smiled warmly.

"So you're our newest recruit. Alea, right?" she asked.

"That's right." Alea answered.

"I'm Bashak, the Trapper Captain." The other woman said, introducing herself. The two women took in each other's appearance.

Bashak had coffee colored skin, brown hair pulled in a ponytail with two strands of hair left loose to frame her face, and light blue eyes. She was wearing purple armor.

Alea had pale, milky skin, waist-length silky black hair was left loose, and, like Bashak, light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and skirt with white sandals.

"We should-" Bashak began, but she never finished her sentence.

Just then, a meteorite fell from the sky, making everything pitch black.

Coughing, Bashak slowly stood up.

"Alea, are you okay? I can't see a thing." Bashak called out.

"I'm fine. What in the world just happened?" Alea called back.

"It was a Starium fall. I'll explain more later, but right now, I need you to collect the smaller Starium meteors before their magic corrupts the area. Bring me three of them." Bashak told Alea. Alea then did as she was told and collected all of the pieces of Starium on the ground. Then, she reported to Bashak.

"Good work Alea. As for that huge piece of Starium…we to need to get rid of ti before- " Bashak was interrupted by a corrupted gnome.

"Waaarrglllle…lllgg…uuggghhh?!" said the corrupted gnome.

"Looks like the corruption is spreading already…that poor Gnome…" Bashak said.

She told Alea to open her recruit's chest to get her first trap and bait, saying that it was time to trap and cure a monster. Following Bashak's instructions, Alea used the basic box trap and roast potatoes to catch and cure the gnome. The gnome, whose name was Norris, thanked them and told them that the last thing he remembered was finding an old gnomish relic in a vault. Norris gave them the relic and left, saying he was getting away from the meteor before he was corrupted again. Bashak then suggested that they take a closer look at the relic.

Just then, a shadow passed overhead.

"Did you see that? I've got a bad feeling about this, recruit." Bashak told Alea.

A ruby dragon named Spyrion appeared.

"You! Little Trappers- give me the relic, now! I do not wish to have Folk for lunch today." he told them.

"Your threats won't work on me, dragon. Quick, Alea, come with me." Bashak said. Then, she took Alea's arm and they disappeared.

"Grrrrr…I always forget they can teleport away like that. How bothersome. Looks like I have some scheming to do…" Spyrion said to himself before he too left.

Alea suddenly found herself at Stonehenge. There, she met a mystic named Jessica, who looked over the relic. Shortly afterwards, the relic was stolen by a goblin. Alea tried, but she was unable to catch him. Bashak told Alea that it was alright, that she should have her a better trap for goblins. Bashak then told Alea that she was going to the Ministry of Monsters headquarters in London, and Alea should choose where she was going to live. Alea choose a spot in Japan, and, with Norris' help, set up her workshop and tent. She then went to London to continue her training. Bashak sent her to Eddie, the chief engineer, to get a better trap.


End file.
